The Truth Revealed
by emeraldcello
Summary: Mac has a secret that no one knows about...how will the consequences of this secret effect her life? It is all AU is loosely based on the episodes starting in late season 9. Revised and UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I have been writing this story for over a year...if anyone else has written a story like this I can promise you that I didn't steal your idea.

Summary: What if Mac had a secret that no one knew about? It is time for the secret that she has been keeping with her for 16 years to come out

I do not own JAG or any of it's characters...except for the ones that aren't in the TV show: Catherine, Vivi, and the rest of the Morin Family, and some other characters that will come later.

Enjoy!

January 14, 2004

Morin Residence

1600 Local time

"Catherine, did you clean the bathroom, the dining room, and the living room?" said a medium sized woman as she raced around the house cleaning things.

"Yes, I did mom." said a tall, brown haired, blue eyed girl as she came down the stairs. When she hit the bottom of the stairs the doorbell rang. "I'll get it, mom. It's probably Aunt Mac." Catherine said as she walked to the door. She looked through the peep hole and knew exactly who she was looking at.

"Hi, Aunt Mac." She said to the woman of medium height who was standing on the doorstep.

"Hey Catherine," Mac said kissing her niece. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me just tell mom that I'm leaving." She turned into the house, "Mom, I'm leaving." She yelled as Mac laughed at her niece's behavior.

"Ok, sweetie...How are you Sarah?" Catherine's mother said as she hugged her best friend.

"I'm fine, Vivi. How are you doing?" She said as she hugged Vivi back.

"I'm crazed right now. Michael's boss is coming over for dinner tonight. Everything has to be perfect."

"Don't worry, Vivi. It's not like the Sec Nav will fire Michael because dinner was bad."

"Thanks for the confidence, Sarah." Vivi said sarcastically as she laughed. "Honestly, thank you for taking her tonight. I know that she was really happy to be invited."

"Don't worry about it. She's like part of the JAG family." Mac replied as she put her arm around Catherine's shoulders. "Besides she helped me pick out all of the gifts. All of my presents are from her and me."

"You behave yourself, Catherine. If I have to hear from your father that you disgraced him, it won't be pretty." Vivi said to Catherine.

"Don't worry, mom. I'll be on my best behavior."

"Ok, you two have fun."

"Don't worry we will." Mac said as she and Catherine walked out closing the door behind him.

1630 Local

Robert's Residence

KnockKnockKnock

Lieutenant Bud Roberts opened the door to find his friend Commander Harmon Rabb on the other side.

"Good Evening, Commander…Harm."

"Hello, Bud." Said Harm, walking into his friend's house with an armful of presents.

"Is the Colonel with you sir?" Bud asked looking back out the door.

"No, Bud. You mean she's not here yet? Wow I'm surprised…she's never late."

"I know sir. That's why Harriet and I are getting worried."

"Wait a minute Bud. Don't worry…she had to pick up Catherine on her way over. Viviane probably wanted to talk to her…"

KnockKnockKnock

"Good evening ma'am." Bud said as he opened the door and saw Mac and Catherine on the other side.

"Hi, Bud." Mac said as she passed him on the way in.

"Hey Uncle Bud." Catherine said giving her uncle a hug.

"Hi Catherine. Harriet and I were so happy that you could come." Bud said as he returned the hug from his only niece.

"Like I would have missed the JAG Christmas party…Come on Uncle Bud a herd of elephants couldn't keep me away."

As she walked into the living room she heard a voice behind her. "Hey there beautiful." There was no doubt in her mind about who that voice belonged to; she could have recognized it a mile away.

"Uncle Harm! You're already here?" She said as she turned and jumped into the arms of Commander Harmon Rabb Jr.

"Yes, I am, and I was here before you. You made Mac late for once in her life." He said putting her down.

"She didn't make me late Harm, it was her mother. You know how nervous Vivi gets when she hosts the Sec Nav for dinner."

"Yeah, I know. But you know I couldn't pass up a chance to make fun of you for being late."

"Ok, everyone, its time to open presents." Harriet Sims-Roberts said in her best "I'm the hostess" voice. "So could everyone please have a seat?"

Mac and Harm sat down next to each other on the couch like they normally did and Catherine sat on the floor at Mac's feet. As Catherine looked around the room she saw her entire family in the room. She could feel all of the love and happiness radiating from the room as she looked from face to face. Sitting on her left were her uncle, Commander Sturgis Turner, and his girlfriend, Varese; on her right was her surrogate sister, Petty Officer Jennifer Coates; next to Jen on the arm of the couch was one of her favorite people, her surrogate grandfather Rear Admiral AJ Chedwiggen; sitting next to the Admiral in one of the armchairs was Gunnery Sergeant Victor Galindez; and in the armchair next to him sat her aunt, Lieutenant Harriet Sims-Roberts; with her husband Lieutenant Bud Roberts standing behind her. "This is my family." Catherine thought to herself as she looked around. "No matter how bad things get at home, I can always come to this family and know that everything will be ok."

Within an hour all of the presents had been unwrapped and everyone was eating and talking. Around 10 o'clock people started leaving. Sturgis and Varese left first; followed by Gunny and then Jen. An hour after Jen left Mac decided that it was time for her and Catherine to leave. They said their goodbyes and walked to their car.

"Thanks for bringing me with you again this year, Aunt Mac." Catherine said as she got into the car. "It was nice to get out of the house. I mean Michael Jr. got to go play video games with his friends while I cleaned the house for the dinner party…It was just good to get out of the house."

"I know it was sweetie." Mac said as she got into the car. "How about you come and spend the night at my apartment. We'll watch movies and just hang out this weekend."

"I would love to, but I'm not sure what Mom would think about that."

"Don't worry about Vivi. I'll take care of it."


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Here's the next chapter. Again I don't own JAG, but I do own the Morin family..and other later characters.

Chapter 2

When they got back to Mac's apartment in Georgetown, Catherine went to get cleaned up in what she and Mac had come to call "her room." It was really just Mac's guest room, but Catherine spent so much time there that it was just considered hers. While Catherine went into "her" room while Mac called Vivi.

"Hey Vivi…its Sarah."

"Hello, Sarah…Is everything alright? I really can't talk right now. The Secretary of the Navy is still here and it doesn't look like he is leaving any time soon."

"Don't worry, Vivi. Everything is fine. But I was wondering if I could keep Catherine for the weekend. I mean it's already late, why not just let her stay with me?"

"Sure, she can stay…but she still has to do her chores when she gets back."

"Can't Michael Jr. pitch in and help out?"

"Michael is at a friend's house for the weekend and then he has practice all the rest of the week. He's not going to have the time to help clean…besides if he's not home why should he have to help."

"Ok, I'll relay your message. Well you had better get back to your guests. Bye." And with that Mac hung up. She couldn't believe the way that Vivi was treating Catherine. Catherine didn't deserve it, she was helping run the household, working at JAG, and keeping up with her schoolwork; along with her officer position with he JROTC unit and being part of the local theater group. She was only 16 years old…if only she knew the truth.

"Aunt Mac," Catherine said breaking Mac out of her reverie. "What did Mom say?"

"She said that you could stay here for the weekend, so don't worry about anything else. Ok?"

"But Aunt Mac, what about the chores that I had to do?"

"Don't worry about them, ok? I'll take care of it. So, talk to me. How are things going?"

"Things are fine, Aunt Mac." Catherine said hesitantly. "They're no different then normal…I'm stressed out about school and theater. Not to mention that I have a drill coming up in a month and my unit is no where near ready…and to top it all off I have to practically run the house by myself and so all of the chores because Michael Jr. is too busy and special to have to help clean. I just wish that he was held responsible for something."

"It's going to be ok. It's not fair that you have to do all of that stuff. You deserve better than that."

"Aunt Mac, my home life isn't going to get any better. I have a year and a half until I go to college, so things aren't going to change. All I can do is get out of the house, hang out, and be part of the JAG family. Honestly, just spending time with you makes me forget about everything else. I have found ways to cope…so it's ok, really…"

"I'm glad that being with me helps you…I enjoy our time together."

"You've always been my safe haven, Aunt Mac; even when you were stationed on the other side of the world."

"Thank you, sweetie. I've always felt the same way. Now, why don't you go get some sleep and we'll talk in the morning. It's getting late."

"Ok, Aunt Mac. I love you and thank you for taking me to the party."

"It wasn't a problem, sweetie. It was an honor. I love you too, baby girl. Goodnight."  
"Night, Aunt Mac."

Mac and Catherine both went to their separate rooms. Catherine laid down in her bed and fell right to sleep; while Mac stayed awake, lying in her bed trying to decide what to do.

"Should I tell her or not?" as the question that kept floating around in her mind. Every time she came up with a different answer with different reasons.

"Yes, I should. She's old enough no that she deserves to know the truth."

"No I shouldn't. I have to stick to the agreement."

After and hour and a half of fighting with herself she decided to go and check on Catherine.

"She looks so much like an angel." Mac thought as she looked down at her sleeping niece. "She deserves to be happy. She deserves the truth."

Read and Review


	3. Chapter 3

Again I don't own the regular JAG characters...But there are a lot of my own characters in this story and I do own them. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

January 15, 2004

Mac's apartment

0830 local time

The smell of eggs and sausage woke Catherine up the next morning.

"Morning, Aunt Mac." Catherine said as she walked out of her room and into the kitchen.

"Morning, sweetheart." Mac replied turning around to give her niece a kiss. "Breakfast is almost ready, so sit down at the table and relax."

Catherine went and sat down, while Mac finished making breakfast.

"Are you sure that there is nothing that I can do to help? I feel really useless."

"No, there isn't anything. And by the way it's ok to feel useless once in a while…besides it's already done." She said as she brought the plates of food to the table.

During breakfast they made small talk. They chatted about having a fashion show in the afternoon, so that Catherine could try on all of her new clothes she got at the party. After breakfast they sat down on the couch and watched TV. Half way through an episode of "The West Wing" Mac turned to Catherine. "Cat, honey, we need to talk for a minute."

"What's the matter Aunt Mac? You're not being deployed again are you?"

"No, I'm not being deployed; but what I have to tell you is very important."

"What is it Aunt Mac?"

"Sweetie, I don't really know how to say this…so I'm going to tell you a story…You know that when I was a teenager I was an alcoholic…"

"And that's when Uncle Matt got you sober in Arizona." Catherine interrupted.

"Don't interrupt me…Please, Catherine. There's more to the story than what I told you while you were growing up." Mac continued.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Mac. Please…continue."

"Right after my high school graduation, I got married to Chris Raigle. This hurt my best friend/ex-boyfriend Eric; but he stood up for Chris and I, he was the best man. A year and a half later Chris was arrested for a ton of things. Eric and I tried but we couldn't get him out. One night Eric got drunk with me; which rarely happened and he admitted that he never stopped loving me. I told him that I loved him too and we ended up spending the night together."

"A month and a half later I found out I was pregnant. I assumed the baby was Eric's but I wasn't sure. I told Eric and he decided that it didn't matter who the real father was because he was the one who was there and Chris was in jail…he said that no child deserved the pain of having Chris as a father. He also didn't want my child to go through what I went through growing up."

"Wait a minute. Aunt Mac….YOU HAD A BABY!!!" Catherine yelled standing up.

Ok so that's a bit of a cliffhanger...Please don't hurt me. Read and Review...and I'll post a new chapter soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, here's the next chapter...sorry about the cliffhanger. Again I only own the new characters. A little more explaination in this chapter plus the secret that no one knows about.

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 4

"Yes, I had a baby. Now will you please sit down and listen to the rest of the story." Catherine sat back down and Mac continued the story.

"Eric and I know that I wasn't going to be able to drink because of the baby, so we convinced Uncle Matt to take me in and help me detox. Eric got a job near Uncle Matt's so that he could be near to me…No one else knew about the pregnancy except my friend…Viviane. She had gotten married right out of high school to a sailor in the Navy."

"WAIT…Mom and dad are in this story too?!?" Catherine said surprised. Mac just gave her a look. "Sorry…please continue."

"Vivi came to visit me while I was pregnant and helped me through some of the hard times. While I was pregnant Eric and I discussed the option of adoption. I was just getting back on my feet and I knew that I couldn't take care of a baby, especially not coming off of detox. Eric agreed, he had always wanted to go to college and maybe one day join the Navy. We both knew that we weren't suitable parents; so, we went to an adoption agency and started the adoption papers. About a week before the baby was born Vivi and Michael found out that they wouldn't be able to have a child. They asked Eric and I if we would let them adopt ours."

Catherine's face went blank as she started to put together the pieces. She heard what Mac was saying but it was background noise to her.

"Eric and I said yes, as long as I could still have contact with the child." Mac continued

"Is she saying what I think she's saying?" Catherine thought to herself.

"I went into labor the next week and after eight hours of labor I was holding a beautiful baby girl."

"She's not saying it. It can't be true." Catherine thought.

"For three days I held that little girl and fed her. I just couldn't give her up. But then Uncle Matt, Vivi, and Michael reminded Eric and I that we couldn't care for a child."

"WAIT A SECOND! Please tell me that I'm hearing you wrong. Do you know what you're saying **Aunt Mac**?"

"Yes, baby girl. I do know what I'm saying; and it is the truth…Catherine Elizabeth Sarah Morin," Mac paused realizing what she was about to say,

"I'm your mother."

"You're my what?" Catherine replied her voice barely a whisper.

"I'm you're mother."

"You're my mother…After all of these years you're going to tell me that you're my mother?"

"Yes, I would have told you sooner; but I promised Vivi and Michael that I wouldn't tell you."

"Then why did you tell me now?"

"Because…I couldn't keep lying to you anymore. You deserved the truth. If you don't believe me go into my room and take the photo album out of my nightstand drawer."

Catherine got up and walked into Mac's room. It wasn't that she didn't believe her, it was that if this was time she wanted to be able to prove it. She took out the photo album and brought it back to the living room. She sat down next to Mac and the album fell open; it was obvious that this was the most used page. The pictures were starting to fade, but Catherine could easily tell who was in there. There were pictures of Mac, lying in a hospital bed holding a baby girl. The date was the same as Catherine's birthday. In a couple of the pictures there was a man standing behind Mac. The man looked strangely familiar to Catherine, but she couldn't put finger on it.

"The man in those pictures is your father, Eric. He's in the Navy now. I haven't heard from him in years." Mac said as she pointed to the picture in the album.

Please Review


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the great reviews...If you have any ideas of what you think is going to happen let me know. Enjoy the next chapter.

Chapter5

Catherine turned to the next page in the album. This page was filled with pictures of Mac and Catherine together; at her preschool graduation, her junior high graduation, and multiple Girl Scout and military events. On the next page was a copy of the picture that Catherine treasured most: she and Mac in the Rose Garden. It symbolized everything that was good in Catherine's world. The picture that was next to it was a picture of Mac, Harm, and Catherine.

"The perfect family." Catherine thought to herself as she looked at the picture.

"Remember this one?" Mac said as she pointed to a picture of she and Catherine in their dress uniforms. It was the picture from Catherine's latest promotion.

"Yeah…It's the picture from the day I was promoted to Cadet Colonel. Michael Jr. had something at school, so Mom…Vivi, went with him and Dad had to work late. So, you and Harm came to the ceremony. You guys stood by me…when I felt alone……and you always have."

"Catherine, I didn't tell you all of this to hurt you. I wanted you to know that you do have a parent who loves you."

"Who also happens to be my best friend?" Catherine added. "You've always been there for me, Mac. We've always had a special connection that was more than the normal aunt-niece relationship. When I was scared and couldn't talk to Vivi and Michael, I always turned to you. You know more about my life and understand me better than they ever have or ever will. I can't say that this doesn't take me by surprise or that I expected this, but this is definitely for the best. But, what happened form here?"

"Well, that all depends upon you and what you want. If you're happy just knowing that I'm your mother and still live with Vivi and Michael that's fine or you can come live with me. It won't be easy…we're going to have to fight them in court. But…I'll do it if you want to stay with me."

"I don't belong in that family, Mac. I never have…at least you can understand me and relate to me."

"Ok, then on Monday I'll start the paperwork."

"Great."

Catherine and Mac spent the rest of the weekend reminiscing about the past. On Sunday just before they were about to leave Catherine asked Mac the one question that hadn't been answered.

"Mac…mom…what's Eric's last name?"

"His last name was Hamilton."

"And he joined the Navy in the last 16 years?"

"Yes."

"And does he look like this?" Catherine said as she pulled a picture out of her wallet

"Yes, that's him. But he's definitely changed in the last 16 years. Where did you get this?"

"He gave it to me."

"When did you meet him?"

"About eight years ago and I've seen him many times since."

"Where? Why?"

"Eric Hamilton is Michael Sr.'s secretary in the Sec Nav's office."

"What?" Mac said surprised.

"Yeah…this picture..." she said puling out a picture of her and the man who was supposedly her father. "Was taken at the office just before my last promotion ceremony. He had a camera and told me that he wanted a picture with his favorite cadet before her promotion…" There was a pause before she spoke again. "Do you think he knows who I am?"

I don't know how he couldn't know. You have his bright blue eyes and your build is a mix of both of us, though your face is almost an exact replica of mine…but you have his height. I really don't know how he couldn't know that you're his daughter. I see so much of him in you."

"Thanks, Mac."

"You ready to go home?"

"This is my home…" Catherine replied but Mac gave her the "you know what I mean" look…"but yeah, I'm ready to go back to the house."

Once they got in the car Mac asked her the question that had been bugging her since she told her the truth.

"Are you going to tell them?"

"No, they'll realize it sooner or later, if not I'll tell them when they start fighting over custody. They never care about what I think anyway. It will just force them to listen to me."

"Honey, I really think that you should tell them."

"Mac, if I chose to tell them, I'm going to need sometime to get up my courage."

"Whatever you want baby girl."

You know the drill. R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the next chapter...hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 6

By the time that they reached the Morin residence Vivi and Michael were, of course, not home; so, Mac went in and helped Catherine with her chores and within 30 minutes they were done. Just then they heard a car drive in the driveway. Out of the car stepped Vivi, Michael, and Michael Jr. laughing and joking.

"They would never do that with me." Catherine sadly stated thinking she was only talking to herself.

"I know honey, but you and I do that all the time." Mac replied trying to keep her spirits up.

"I know." Was all that Catherine had time to day before Vivi and her family walked through the door.

"Hey…pain." Was all that Michael Jr. said before he went racing up the stairs to his room.

Catherine didn't even have time to reply to the comment before Vivi started grilling her.

"How long have you been home? Have you finished your chores? Because if you haven't you shouldn't be standing around here."

"We've been here about half an hour." Mac said answering for Catherine. "And yes, she has finished all of her chores."

Vivi turned and stared directly at Catherine. "The living room?"

"Yes." Catherine replied in a whisper.

"Dining Room."

"Yes."

Kitchen."

"Swept and washed." She stated matter of factly.

"Basement."

"Yes."

"Bedroom."

"Yours, Michael's and mine all made the way you like them."

"Bathrooms."

"Spotless." Catherine answered; finally gaining courage.

"Laundry."

"Washed, dried, and waiting in my room to be folded."

"Well then, you'd better get on it."

"If I finish that can I go back to Aunt Mac's for the week?"

"It depends on how fast you finish the job."

"Ok. Aunt Mac, I'll be done in fifteen minutes."

"Alright sweetie. I'll wait." Mac said as Catherine ran up the stairs.

"You can't lead her on like that Sarah." Vivi said like she was continuing the conversation.

"Can't lead her on like what? What are you talking about?"

"You can't keep making her think that you're going to be there for her and that she can spend all of her time at your house. You can't treat her like your world revolves around her. It just feeds her ego."

"Her ego!!" Mac said raising her voice. "What ego? If you took two seconds to look at her or spent anytime with her you would know that she doesn't have an ego…and by the way someone's world has to revolve around her. She needs to know that someone loves her and will be there no matter what. I am her mother Vivi biologically, physically, and emotionally. She may have grown up living with you, but I'm the one who was there for her to talk to…I'm the one who was there to pick up the pieces after you beat her down. I will always be there for her no matter what. You treat her like her servant. You never even lift a finger in this house because she does it all. You treat Michael Jr. like a prince and Catherine like she's his servant. She's not living here so that she can do your work. I thought that you could give her a better home and a better life, but you know what…I was wrong. But I still know her better than you do."

"You will never know her the way I do!" Vivi yelled back.

"NO, I won't because I already know her better."

"But she will never love you the way she loves me." Vivi retorted.

"No, I won't, because I already love her more." Catherine said walking into the room between Mac and Vivi. "She's stood by me when you and Michael left me out to dry. You have always put Michael Jr. before me, Mac never has. Even when she was posted overseas she still loved, respected, and cared about me more than you ever did." She turned toward Mac and asked, "Can we go?"

"Yeah, come on." Mac said as she took the bag that was in Catherine's hand and headed toward the door.

"You can't go stay with her anymore." Vivi said stepping between Catherine and the door.

"What are you talking about? I did all of my chores and I have to be at the office early tomorrow anyway. I'm going and you can't stop me. I'm going home with my mother." Catherine said walking past Vivi and Mac and out the door.

Mac's apartment

2000 Local

The ride to Mac's apartment was made in silence. When they got there Catherine went to her room and fell asleep; fighting with Vivi had taken a lot out of her. While Catherine slept, Mac started filling out the paperwork for guardianship and called the one person she knew who could help her. In half an hour he was at her doorstep.

"She's your daughter?!?" Harm said looking at Mac. "How long have we known each other and you're only telling me now?"

"I only told her on Saturday." Mac simply stated. "I called you because I wanted help filing the paperwork for guardianship."

"You're going to petition for guardianship? You're going to try and take her away from Vivi and Michael?"

"Yes, I am. She deserves better."

"Then let me be your lawyer."

"But Harm…"

"You stood up for me, so let me stand up for you."

"If you're my lawyer, Harm; you can't be a witness in my case. I need you to be a witness. It is also the same reason I can't ask Bud to do it."

"I'll find you a lawyer and I'll help you file the paperwork.'

"Thanks Harm."

Hope you enjoyed it...I will post more soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Here's another chapter...enjoy.

Chapter 7

JAG Headquarters

0800 Local

The next morning Mac and Catherine's first stop was the Admiral's office.

"Jen, does he have a minute?"

"Yes, ma'am. Go ahead in." Petty Officer Jennifer Coates said

Mac and Catherine entered the office and came to attention. The Admiral was on the phone and motioned for them to sit.

"Yes, sir……I understand sir…….I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding……yes sir, I will get it straightened out…good bye sir." He said. He hung up the phone and turned toward Mac and Catherine. "Colonel Mackenzie, I'm glad you're here. That phone call was about you."

"About me sir?"

"Yes, it was the Sec Nav's chief of staff. He claims that you kidnapped his daughter." The Admiral said looking at Catherine.

"The Colonel did not kidnap me sir." Catherine stated. "Vivi told me I could spend the week at the Colonel's…but then they found out that I knew the truth."

"What do you mean the truth? And since when do you call your parents by their first names?"

"They're not my parents…" Catherine tried to retort but Mac cut her off.

"If you don't mind, Admiral, I would like Catherine to step outside while you and I discuss this. She already knows what I'm about to tell you, but I would like to discuss it without interruption."

"Very well."

"Cat, go and tell the story to Jen, ok?" Mac told Catherine in a semi-ordering voice.

"Ok," Said Catherine. She came to attention and left the room.

"Now, Colonel, would you like to tell me why you wanted Catherine to leave the room? I mean, it is about her. She has a right to be here."

"Sir, I didn't want her in here because I am unsure of what your reaction will be to what I have to tell you; and I didn't' want her to be hurt." Mac took a deep breath before she continued. "Sir, sixteen years ago when I was still a drunk; I got pregnant and gave the baby up for adoption." Mac paused trying to keep her composure. "In short sir, I am Catherine's biological mother." The look on the Admiral's face didn't change. "I've kept the secret all of these years and I finally told her the truth over the weekend. I am filing paperwork today, suing Vivi and Michael for custody. She deserves better treatment than what they are giving her."

"Congratulations? I don't really know what to say. You've known her all of these years and you're just telling her now?"

"Sir, I've come close to telling her many times before but couldn't do it. It seemed like she could handle it now."

"Does anyone else know about this?"

"Besides Michael, Vivi, Cat, and I…yourself, Commander Rabb, and Jen… sir, if Catherine is telling her."

"Do you know what you're getting into? This custody battle could get really ugly."

"I'm getting a lawyer, sir, one that specializes in custody cases. I wouldn't be doing this if Catherine hadn't asked me to and if I didn't think it was right. I know its going to get hard, but they don't love her anymore."

"Well, after everything is over let me know and I'll make the changes to your records."

"Thank you sir."

"Dismissed. And tell your daughter that I want to see her when she has a moment."

"Yes sir…Aye, aye sir."

Mac walked out of the office and turned to the PO Coates.

"Jen, do you know where Catherine went?"

"No, ma'am. She said she had an errand to run. Congratulations ma'am."

"Thank you Jen. If you see her before I do, would you tell her that the Admiral wants to see her."

"Yes ma'am."

"Thanks."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Things are getting crazy at school and I have a bit of writers block...but I'll post more in a couple of days...

Read and review


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the wait...here's the next chapter.

Chapter 8

Meanwhile, Catherine was in a cab on her way into D.C. She entered the Pentagon the same way hat she had for the past ten years and took the familiar root to see her so called father. When she got to the Sec Nav's office she went directly to the chief of staff. Michael saw her coming and opened the door for her.

"Oh…I'm so glad you're ok." Michael said sitting down at his desk as Catherine entered the room.

"Glad I'm ok?! I spent the night at Mac's. Why did you call the Admiral and tell him that she kidnapped me? I wanted to go with her. I asked her if I could go and she said yes, so did Vivi…or at least she did until she found out that I know the truth."

"You know the truth?" Michael said in surprise.

"Yes, and today Mac is filing the paperwork to sue for custody. So, please leave me alone, I want to live with Mac. Besides, she is more of a mother to me than Vivi will ever be." Catherine said as she walked out the door. Michael just sat there stunned by the strength of the child that he had never wanted to raise.

Catherine walked to the desk of Michael's secretary. "Lieutenant?"

"Hey Catherine. What can I do for you?" Lieutenant Eric Hamilton said enthusiastically.

Catherine was nervous. She didn't know how she wanted to approach the situation. "Lieutenant, is there someplace we can talk in private? I have something I need to talk to you about."

"Sure," Eric said as he led her to one of the empty conference rooms.

Catherine entered the room and sat down in one of the chairs. She had never been this nervous before in her life. She took out her wallet and pulled out the picture of her and Eric, along with the picture Mac had given her from the hospital.

"Eric," she said as she put the hospital picture on the table. 'Are you the man in this photograph?"

"Yes, I am. He answered without hesitation. He had a bi smile on his face, it was almost as if he was glowing.

"And this is you in this picture also?" She said pointing to the picture of him and herself.

"Yeah, it is." His face was still glowing.

"Eric, do you know who the baby in this picture is?" She said pointing back to the hospital picture.

"Yes, I do…The baby in the picture is you." He looked up at Catherine with a smile on his face and a look in his eyes that said "I'm glad you finally know the truth." "The picture was taken the day after you were born. Who told you?"

"Mac...She thought it was time that I knew the truth. She said that knowing you, you would know who I was. She said I have your eyes."

'You do…but you also have her hair and her smile. I always knew it was you, but I knew Sarah would want to the one to tell you. She was the one who kept in touch with you growing up. I haven't heard from her in about 12 years. I know what you have told me about her…but we're not here to talk about her. We're here to talk about you. Why did Sarah tell you now?"

"She doesn't think that the Morin's are taking good care of me. She's suing them for custody of me." There was a shocked look on Eric's face. "She's suing them because I want to live with her. They haven't cared about me since Michael Jr. was born. Their lives revolve around him and I'm left to clean the house. They wouldn't even send me to school because it would take away from the time that I had to be at home…so they homeschool me. They leave me with my books, tell me what I need to do, and then when I have to go work at JAG or if I have to go anywhere else I have to either call for a cab or get Mac or Harm to come and get me."

"Honey, I'm sorry. If I would have known I would have tried to help you more. I wish you would have said something…but I'm glad that Sarah is taking care of you."

"Yeah, I am too. I would have said something but even though people tell me that I'm a strong person…I just couldn't seem to do anything about it. I was scared of them. But Mac is my rock, Eric. She's stood by me through everything."

"Well, you two aren't going to be alone in this. I'm going to be with you. We are going to attack this as a family."

"You don't have to do that. Actually…" Catherine paused. She was trying to figure out how to say this. "I would rather if you…"

"You would rather it if I stayed out of it." Eric finished looking hurt.

"Eric, dad…please. Its not that I don't want you to be my father…I just don't want the judge to have a third option. Mac's background isn't very good and Vivi will do anything not to give in. I want to get to know you as my father, but I want to live with Mac."

"I'll agree not to push for custody with Mac if you promise to visit me."

"I'm sure that Mac won't oppose that. Besides, you're my father; I want to know you."

"Then, how about having lunch with me?"

"I can't. I'll probably b working through lunch since I haven't gotten any work done yet."

"Then, how about dinner tomorrow night? I want you to meet my fiancée."

"Ok, sounds great." Catherine agreed as her cell phone rang. Without hesitation she answered it. "Mackenzie."

"Cat, its Jen. The Colonel's worried about you and wondering where you are…Also the Admiral wants to see you ASAP."

"Ok Jen. Tell Mac that I'm with my father. She'll know who I'm talking about and tell the Admiral I'm on my way. Alright?...ok?...bye."

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. Duty calls."

"I'll see you tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, call me about what time."

"Ok, Love you sweetie." He said as he gave her a hug.

"Love you too, bye."

As Catherine walked out she looked at her watch. She had been talking to Eric for an hour. She was so busy looking at the time that she didn't notice that she was being watched. Michael hadn't taken his eyes off of her since she had left the conference room. "If only I knew what they were talking about." He wondered to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXxxxxxX

It may be a little while before my next posting...let me know what you think of the story so far. Read and Review.


	9. Chapter 9

Here's the next chapter enjoy!

Chapter 9

"You wanted to see me sir?" Catherine Mackenzie asked as she walked into the Admiral's office.

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about this latest development. Am I going to change your file?"

"If you would, sir, that would be great. But I am going to ask you to wait until after the custody battle is solved."

"You believe that there will be a battle?"

"Yes, sir; I do. Vivi and Michael love having me around the house to work for them. They aren't going to let this go without a fight. I just hope it doesn't get too bloody."

"Catherine..Catie-boo. Its just us here. Put rank aside and talk to me."

"Grandpa AJ, I want to be with Mac. She understands me, she loves me, and she's more of a mother to me than Vivi ever has been……I found my father today."

"You did?"

"Yeah, I've actually known him for about ten years. He's one of Michael's secretaries."

"That is going to make things interesting."

"Yes, it is." At that moment the phone rang and the Admiral motioned for Catherine to leave.

Catherine walked out of the Admiral's office and over to Mac's. Mac was sitting at her computer when she saw Catherine at the door. She quickly got up and opened the door for her daughter. Catherine stepped into Mac's office and was right away enveloped in a bear hug from Mac.

"I was so worried about you. When I came out of the Admiral's office you were gone." Mac said letting go of her as they walked over and sat down in the chairs in front of Mac's desk.

"I'm sorry. I just had to go see some people." Catherine said apologetically.

"Which of your 'fathers' did you see?"

"Well, since you consider Michael my father…both."

"And…"

"Michael honestly thought that you had kidnapped me; but I told him what really happened. Then I fought with him for a while before I left his office. Then, I spent over an hour talking to Eric."

"And what did he have to say?"

"I told him the truth." Catherine said hesitantly. She took a deep breath before a smile came across her face. "He said that I looked just like you, except for the eyes. He also said that he wanted to get to know me and he asked me to have dinner with him and his fiancée tomorrow night." This news excited Catherine and Mac knew that. Mac was also very glad that Eric hadn't disappointed their daughter.

"That's wonderful, sweetheart. I'm glad that everything worked out."

"He also said that he's known who I was since the day that we met, but he wanted you to be the one to tell me." Catherine continued still very happy. Then Catherine noticed that Mac didn't look so happy. "Mac, what's wrong? We're supposed to be happy. What happened? Did something go wrong with the custody papers?"

"No, sweetie. They're fighting me on it and we have a court date set for tomorrow." Mac said with a bit of a smile.

"Mac, we knew this wasn't going to be easy. We expected them to fight, but…they're fighting **us**, not just you. Besides, Eric said that he would stand beside us in any decision we make; as long as I go and visit him every once in a while. Also, how is tomorrow a bad day to go to court?"

"Tomorrow's not a bad day to go to start this…I just didn't think that it would be so soon…I'm glad that Eric will stand beside us and wont' sue for custody. So, are you ready to go to court tomorrow?"

"The sooner the better…the sooner we go to court the sooner I can your daughter legally and I can live with you without interference from Michael and Vivi."

"Alright…Look we can finish discussion this when we get home tonight. We'd better get back to work."

"Yeah, we can talk about this later."

"Cadet," Mac said switching to business mode. "Can you please file these away?" She handed Catherine some papers.

"Yes, Ma'am." Catherine said laughing at the change in Mac's attitude before coming to attention and leaving the office.

Catherine spent the rest of the morning and into the afternoon running errands and doing filing like she normally did. Around mid-afternoon Harm called her into his office.

"Can I help you with something Commander?"

"Yes, cadet, you can. You can have a seat and talk to me." Harm said motioning for her to take a seat.

"Yes, she did. I was over at the apartment last night helping her fill out the paperwork."

"You were!?" Catherine said surprised. "I was at the apartment last night. How did I not see you?"

"You were already asleep when I go there."

"Oh."

"Cat, how do you feel about all of this?"

"This?...I wish people would stop asking me that. I mean the people that I called my parents my entire life really aren't and my best friend/ favorite aunt is really my mother. How would you feel? I'm fine.

"Fine?"

"Uncle Harm, ask me that question again when I get back from court tomorrow. Then I may have a different answer."

"Don't worry…I will. And I'll be with you in court tomorrow."

"You're coming?" She said surprised.

"You don't want me too?'

"No…I mean yes…I want you there. I'm just surprised that you are actually coming."

"I'd do **anything** for you and Mac. Besides, Mac stood up for me at Mattie's trial and I **want** to stand up for her."

"Thanks, Uncle Harm."

"You have a lot of people standing behind you, sweetie. All of JAG and their families are behind you on this."

"Thanks, Uncle Harm. I means a lot to know that you're behind me."

"I am now and always will be.' He said giving her a hug.

"Thanks, Uncle Harm."

That night Mac and Catherine just hung out in Mac's apartment. Both of them were nervous about the next day but neither of them was willing to admit it. Before they went to sleep they decided which of their civvies to wear to the trial. When they were done with that they went to sleep early. Both anticipated the events of the next morning.

XXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I have the story written out, now all I have to do is find time to type it all up. The next chapter is in court and will be up soon...let me know what you think of this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone...thanks for the great reviews...Here's the next chapter.

Chapter 10

All of the senior officers at JAG had taken a day of leave so that they could support Mac and Catherine in court. Vivi and Michael sat at one table while Mac sat at another table with Catherine sitting in the gallery behind her. If a bystander had looked into the court room they probably would have thought that the military was on trial and that the defense was winning. The room was filled with people in uniform and it was very unbalanced. Mac and Catherine's side of the room was packed with people…all of JAG's senior officers along with some of the junior officers and enlisted people. Also there were Clayton Webb and Colonel John Farrow.. On Vivi and Michael's side sat the Sec Nav, Michael Jr. and Michael's parents, Elizabeth and Charles Morin.

"We are here over the custody of the minor Catherine Elizabeth Sarah Morin." Judge Isabelle Huran stated as she looked at the file in front of her. "Both parties are present so we can start…good. Ok, let's get this figured out. Mr. Morin you may present your case."

"Thank you, your honor." Michael said as he stood up. "Sixteen years ago my wife and I adopted Catherine because her mother, Sarah Mackenzie, was a recovering alcoholic and was unable to care for the child. We are her family and we believe that it is in her best interest to stay with us. Also, Sarah signed away her parental rights when we adopted Catherine and we believe that she can't' give Catherine anything more than we can give her…Thank you." Michael finished and sat down.

"Mr. Morin…what about the accusations that you physically, mentally, and emotionally abuse Catherine?"

"My wife and I believe those charges to be false, Your Honor."

"Thank you, Mr. Morin…Colonel Mackenzie are you ready to begin?"

"Yes, ma'am." Mac said standing up.

"Are you going to represent yourself?"

"No, Your Honor. I am not."

"Who will be representing you?"

"I will, Your Honor." Said a tall handsome looking man as he walked into the courtroom. "My apologies for my lateness Your Honor, I got caught in traffic coming into the city…" He said as he walked up and put his things down next to Mac. "Jason McDermott, Your Honor, representing Colonel Mackenzie."  
"Nice to see you again, Mr. McDermott, make sure you're on time from now on."

"Yes, Your Honor."

"Are you ready to present your opening statements?"

"Yes. I am, your honor."

"Proceed."

"Thank you, Your Honor. My client, Colonel Mackenzie, admits that she gave up her parental rights to Catherine 16 years ago, but she did so under the pretense that Catherine would be better living with the Morin's then living with her. At the time, Your Honor, that was correct, but now it is not. Catherine has been abused and beaten by the Morin's and my client now believes that she can give Catherine a better home and better support than the Morin's are able to."

"Colonel Mackenzie, are you aware how rare it is for a mother to regain custody of a child? Especially after 16 years?"

"Yes, I am Your Honor." Mac said standing up. "But I believe that I am better suited as a parent than the Morin's are. I have evidence that Catherine was abused by Mr. Morin and I have evidence that shows that Catherine was a slave in the Morin household. These two things make them unfit parents and ask that you give me back custody of my daughter."

"Colonel, would you ask anything of the Morin's if you were given custody…like help you pay for college?"

"No, Your Honor. I wouldn't. I can afford to pay for Catherine to go to college and she is bound to get scholarships both through the military and for her academics."

"Very well, Colonel…Mr. Morin, Mr. McDermott, I assume that you have character witnesses and evidence to support your arguments."

"We do, Your Honor." Mr. McDermott said standing next to Mac.

"We do also, Your Honor." Michael said standing up.

"Very well then. We will take a ten minute recess and then we will hear from Mr. McDermott and the Colonel." Judge Huran stated and banged her gavel. The crowd stood as she did and she walked out of the room. As everyone started to disperse Mac turned around and gave Catherine a warm smile. Mac saw the look of sadness and fear on Catherine's face, she desperately wanted to find someway to reassure her daughter…so Mac reached out and enveloped Catherine in a hug.

"Its going to be ok." Mac whispered in Catherine's ear as she pulled away. "Don't worry sweetie." She pushed a stray hair away from Catherine's face. "Its all going to be ok, sweetie, you'll see."

"I hope so." Catherine stated as she gave Mac a weak smile. Catherine had been so sure of this when they had started…but now, she wasn't so sure. She wanted to be with Mac but she was afraid of what would happen if Vivi won. Catherine knew that they would make life hell for her and not let her ever see Mac again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So what do you all think about this? Let me know...the next chapter will be up in the next couple of days and it will be a bit longer than usual.

Ciao.


	11. Chapter 11

Here's a nice long chapter...more on Mac's life before Catherine and the story surrounding Catherine's birth...how will everyone react?

Author's Note: I have never been in family court and I don't know much about it...so I'm just making some of this stuff up...Sorry...Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 11

"All rise! This court is now in session the Honorable Judge Isabelle Huran presiding."

"Mr. McDermott, are you ready to call you first witness?"

"I am, Your Honor. I call Colonel Sarah Mackenzie to the stand."

Mac got up and walked to the witness stand. She was sworn in and sat down.

"Colonel Mackenzie, could you please tell us under what circumstances your daughter, Catherine, was born."

"Objection, Your Honor." Michael said standing up. "Catherine is not the Colonel's daughter. She legally belongs to my wife and I."

"Your Honor, biologically Catherine is the Colonel's daughter." Jason McDermott argued.

"Objection overruled. Just watch your phrasing Mr. McDermott. And Mr. Morin did you just say that Catherine belonged to you?"

"Yes, I did, Your Honor." Michael said proudly. But then he realized how that sounded. "But…I…I…didn't mean it that was."

"Yeah…ok. You also have to watch your phrasing, Mr. Morin. Please answer the question Colonel."

"As a teenager I was abused and almost always drunk. At 16 I left home and got married to a drunk. He and I spent most of our married life drunk. One night he got arrested for armed robbery and grand theft auto. He got sent to jail for 10 years. I was sad and depressed which led me to get more drunk. A month after my husband was sent to jail I got drunk with my best friend. After that night he vowed that he would help me dry out…but after a month is just got too hard for him to keep me away from it…he hated to see me in so much pain all of the time."

"He was also your ex-boyfriend, was he not?"

"Yes he was. We had dated in high school before I met my husband. He realized that he needed more help, so he took me out to my uncle's at Red Rock Mesa, Arizona. While I was there I found out that I was pregnant and that t had to be Eric's. My uncle had taken me away for a month to dry out and when I got back I got the test results that I really was pregnant. Eric had found a job that was nearby and was able to support me and the baby."

"So you had every intention of keeping the baby?"

"Yes, Eric and I had decided to keep the baby." Mac said looking at Catherine.

"What happened next Colonel?"

"After I got back from drying out Eric and I started preparing for the baby. We started buying all of the supplies we needed. At about my sixth month my uncle said that we should start considering putting the baby up for adoption. Eric and I told him no but he said that there was no way that Eric would be able to support a child and that wouldn't be able to take care of a child cine I was still trying to get my life back together. A week later my friend Vivi came to visit and said that she had gotten married and introduced me to her husband, he had an career in the navy and seemed very nice. Vivi told me how happy she was but that she was having problems getting pregnant. I told her that my uncle was trying to talk me into giving the baby up for adoption. While talking to her it dawned on me that I was worried about repeating the mistakes that my father made. A week before I was due Vivi called me and said that it was official that she was not going to be able to have children…that there was something wrong inside of her that made it almost impossible for her to get pregnant. Then she asked me if Eric and I would be willing to let her and Michael adopt our child. I told her to let me talk to Eric and that she should come by."

"And did she?"

"Yes, she and Michael came by and talked to Eric and me. We decided that we would let them adopt the baby. That way I could work on staying sober and Eric could join the Navy like he wanted to. I had one condition…I wanted to be able to see the baby. I wanted to have contact with the child that I was going to give birth to. They agreed to it, but on the condition that I would never tell the child that I was its biological mother. I had a problem with it but I wanted what was best for the baby so I agreed. After Catherine was born I had lots of second thoughts…"

"Take your time Colonel. What happened next?"

Mac continued through the tears. "I saw her face so much like mine and her eyes like…her father's…the hair like her father's. I just didn't want to let her go."

"What made you let her go?"

"My uncle reminded me that I had a long road ahead ad that I couldn't take care of a child and get my life in order. He convinced Eric and I that it was in Catherine's best intentions to let Vivi and Michael adopt her. He is now obviously wrong, but we didn't see it at the time. We conceded and signed the paper."

"So, Colonel you didn't really want to give Catherine to the Morin's?"

"No, but I though that they would be able to give her a better home than I could, but I as wrong. They didn't give her a better home…they treat her like a slave."

"Colonel, do you have any evidence of this?"

"they make Catherine do all of the housework and she always has to make dinner and everything else around the house."

"What else do you believe that they have done to her?"

"Catherine and I went swimming a couple of summer's ago and she had bruises all over her arm. When I asked had about them she said that she had been hit at school. Later that night she came in and told me that she had lied to me. That she was scared of what they would if she told me and she didn't want me to be mad. I asked her why and she said that she had been bad and "daddy" had hit her. She was 13 years old! She told me what had happened and that all she did was whisper to a friend during dinner and that after the friend had left "daddy" had beat her, grabbed her and shook her. I took picture of her bruises, but she begged me not to call the police. She was in tears, 'Please Aunt Mac. Don't! It will just make him more upset.' I decided that I would just confront him. When I did he denied the whole thing. He told me that she had broken a lamp and that he had to glue it back together…though the lamp looked as If it didn't have a scratch on it. There were lots of other time over the past four years, but that was the first time that it came to my attention."

"Thank you, Colonel. I have no more questions…Your witness."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Next- Michael's cross examination of Mac...


	12. Chapter 12

Ok everyone...before I let you read the next chapter I want to say that I do this for fun and I write fanfiction for the fun of it. I hope you enjoy this chapter...

Chapter 12

Michael got up from behind his table trying to look intimidating. "Colonel, could you tell us your husband's name?"

"My husband was Christopher Raigle."

"Is your husband alive today?" When Michael asked the question Harm grabbed Catherine's hand. In his mind he grabbed it to reassure her, but he also did it to keep her from jumping up. They both knew where this line of questioning was going.

"No, Chris is not alive." said Mac trying to keep her composure. She, too, knew where Michael was going with these questions. "But, he and I hadn't been living together since her went to jail."

"How did your husband die…and why didn't you divorce him after he went to jail?"

"I didn't have much time to think about Chris after he went to jail. Just months after he went to jail I found out that I was pregnant and I had to worry about taking care of my baby."

"That doesn't answer my question about how Mr. Raigle died. How did he die Colonel?"

"Chris died because he was greedy and didn't want me to live a life without him."

"Colonel, who killed Christopher Raigle?" said Michael his temper rising.

"I did…in self-defense. I was found not guilty of murder."

"Colonel, you testified that you haven't had any alcohol for sixteen years, but isn't true that you have fallen off the wagon before?"

"Once, five years ago. It was one drink…it didn't have anything and I haven't had any alcohol since."

"Colonel, who is your uncle?"

"Objection, Your Honor, relevance." Said Jason getting tired of this line of questioning.

"Your Honor, it goes to the Colonel's family history." Michael said

"I'll allow it. Objection overruled. The witness may answer the question."

"My uncle is Sergeant Matthew O'Hara United States Marine Corps."

"Where does your uncle live, Colonel?"

"I think I answered that question during my previous testimony. He lives in Red Rock Mesa, Arizona."

"No, I mean where does your uncle currently live?"

"My uncle currently resides at Leavenworth Federal Prison."

"Why is your uncle imprisoned at Leavenworth?"

"He stole the Declaration of Independence."

"Colonel, do you still think that you are better for Catherine to live with?"

"Yes, I do. At least I don't abuse her." Mac said almost loosing her cool.

"No, but you are unstable and so is your family. Your father was an abusive drunk. Your mother left you, you had a baby out of wedlock, and you killed your husband. You're also an alcoholic."

"All of that might have happened, but that is in the past. I love Catherine and she wants to live with me. She knows all of that stuff and still chose me over you. She still loves me despite all of that and I think 16 is old enough for her to know what she wants and who she wants to live with."

"You are a whore and a hypocrite. You don't know what it is like to raise a child."

"Objection, Your Honor, badgering the witness." Mr. McDermott protested.

"Sustained. Move on Mr. Morin."

"Fine! No more questions." Michael said angrily sitting down.

"Redirect, Your Honor." Jason said standing up.

"Very well."

"Colonel under what circumstances did Christopher Raigle die?"

"Chris was blackmailing me. I want to his hotel room to talk to him and he puller a gun and told me if he couldn't have me no man could. He pointed the gun at me and we struggled. While we were struggling the gun went off and it ended up in my hands."

"You didn't mean to kill him?"

"No, I didn't and I was found not guilty."

"Thank you, Colonel. You may step down. Mr. McDermott call your next witness."

"Your Honor. I call Commander Harmon Rabb Jr."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you are enjoying the story. I would like to know what you think of situations that I have but forth in this story. I promise that more interesting things will come, but with finals this week I most likely will not be able to post another chapter until next weekend.


	13. Chapter 13

You guys are very lucky...I can't concentrate on my finals which means that I have more time to write. I'll write more this weekend. I hope you enjoy Harm's testimony.

Chapter 13

"Commander Rabb, how long have you known the Colonel?"

"I've known Mac…the Colonel, for about 8 years. She and I have been partners working together at the headquarters of the Judge Advocate General of the Navy."

"Commander, are you and the Colonel close?"

"Yes," he said looking at Mac. "She's one of my best friends. We've been through a lot together."

"What is your opinion of the Colonel?"

"The Colonel is a strong and honest woman. She is one of the smartest and most caring women I have ever met."

"Commander, what is you opinion of the relationship between Catherine and the Colonel?"

"I believe that Catherine and Mac are very close and love each other very much. Mac would do anything for Catherine. It is obvious to those of us who are around them that Mac loves Catherine more than anything else in the world. Mac has had some rough time s in her past and I've seen her do many things to protect Catherine."

"Do you have any examples of that?"

"Catherine came into JAG one day really upset about something, and although she had a full caseload and was extra busy she took the time to sit with Catherine and calm her down. Mac and Catherine sat in her office for about two hours. I believe Catherine was crying in Mac's arms for most of it. Mac had always had Catherine's best interests in mind, no matter what it would do to her life. In the last two years most of Mac's vacation time was spent with Catherine whether at something that had to do with Catherine's JROTC unit or just taking Catherine on a vacation somewhere to get her away from the world for a while."

"Commander, in your mind do you think that the Colonel would make a good mother?"

"Yes," he said getting a glazed look in his eyes. "I think she would make a great mother. But I also think that ever since she was transferred to JAG she has acted as a mother toward Catherine. I think that this is just making it all legal and getting the Morin's off of their backs."

"Thank you Commander. Your witness."

"Commander, have you ever seen the Colonel get violent?"

"No, I have not...at least not without cause. I've never seen her strike anyone without being overly provoked."

"Commander, let's change the subject a bit. What do you know of Catherine's home life?"

"I know that Catherine isn't happy there. I was walking past Mac's office one day when I heard Catherine whisper that she felt more supported and loved there than she did at home. I figured I wasn't supposed to hear that, but I felt bad that there was nothing that I could do to help her."

"How many of Catherine's extra curricular events have you been to in the past year?"

"Too many to count. I've been to at least 8 of her last military events which include her last promotion and I've been to every night of her last 3 shows which ran for three weeks."

"Were the Morin's at any of those things with you?"

"No, I don't believe so. Though they may have been to one of the military events because the SecNav told them to."

"Did you attend these events alone?"

"No, the Colonel came with me to every single one and sometimes my ward Mattie Grace came too."

"Were you required to go to these things?"

"No, I wasn't. I went because I love Catherine and I wanted to support her...especially because her "parents" wouldn't. I went to some of them because Catherine asked me too but always because I wanted to be there."

"Commander, why are you here today?"

"I'm here because I believe that Mac is more than capable of taking care of Catherine and that Catherine belongs with her."

"Commander, do you have any other proof that the Colonel would be a good mother to Catherine?" Judge Huran asked.

"Your Honor, I don't have any other proof than the fact that I've seen Mac put her life and career on the line just to be there and take care of Catherine. I also know that...well...I've thought a lot about the kind of person that I would want to be the mother of my children and the Colonel is that person, Your Honor. Her strength, compassion, and over bounding love make her the best mother for Catherine."

"Commander, my worry is that the Colonel's job is very demanding."

"You're honor, my ward Mattie, stays with one of my co-workers when I'm out of town and Catherine would either stay with them or with our other co-workers the Roberts if we were both out of town."

"Thank you for clarifying that Commander. Any other questions, Mr. Mc Dermott?"

"No, Your honor."

"Then Mr. Morin...your witness."

"Thank you, Your Honor. Commander Rabb, do you know where my wife and I were while you were at Catherine's events?"

"I believe that you were at work and your wife was at something else with your son."

"Well, someone has to work in order to support the family..."

"While I agree that someone has to make the money, you should be able to find a balance and make it to some of your children's events."

"Well not everyone can just drop everything to attend an event or a play."

"Your job is no more stressful than mine Mr. Morin and I am able to find time to go to Catherine's things. Besides, I have it on good authority that you have not once missed one of Michael's basketball games or any of the things at his school. You can make time to be at his things but you have not once, in the last year, been to one of her things; except when ordered to go. That isn't good parenting."

"And how would you know what good parenting is? You don't have any children."

"I am the guardian of Mattie Grace. She may not be mine by blood, but she is mine legally to take care of and I take that responsibility very seriously."

"Yea...right...ok. No more questions."

"Do you have anything else that you like to add Commander?" Judge Huran said turning to him.

"No, Your Honor."

"Then you may step down, Commander Rabb. We will take a 15 minute recess and then continue with Mr. McDermott's next witness.

As Harm walked stepped down her caught Mac's eye. Maybe there was a change in the tension between them and maybe there wasn't. Nothing was said but for some reason he felt like she could read his soul.

"Maybe this will bring them closer." Catherine whispered to Mattie who had just arrived.

"We can only hope." Mattie answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you are all enjoying these chapters. I hope you can all feel the tension that is building in these last couple of chapters...first with Mac's tesimony and now Harm's...next...well its a secret.


	14. Chapter 14

No one but Mac and Catherine know how Eric fits into this picture...the reactions should be fun to read about.

Chapter 14

"Mr. McDermott, how many more witnesses do you have?" Judge Huran asked when court was back in session.

"We have ten more witnesses your honor."

"Mr. McDermott, if you can cut down your list to two or three people we might be able to get through this today."

"Give me a moment to confer with my client, Your Honor?"

"Of course."

"Mac," Jason said turning to Mac. "if we can cut down the witness list you may be able to go home today with Catherine as your daughter."

"But there is also the chance that it could hurt me."

"Mac, the fact that she wants us to cut down the list means that she sees our side oft eh story. That's a good thing."

"Ok, let's cut down the list."

"We'll cut everyone but Catherine and Eric. If we decide we need more we can always petition for more time."

"Ok."

"Your Honor," Jason said turning back to the judge. "we have been able to cut down our witness list to two people. Lieutenant Eric Hamilton and Catherine Morin."

"Very good counselor. Call your witness."

"We call lieutenant Eric Hamilton."

All heads turned as Eric walked into the room. Michael and Vivi gave him an evil look while the other people in the courtroom minus Mac, Harm, Catherine, and Jason looked at him confused.. They didn't understand what was going on.

Harriet whispered to Bud, "What could this man have to say that you or I couldn't say about Mac?"

"We'll just have to wait and see."

Eric shot Catherine a smile as he walked up to the witness stand. She tried to smile back but it was really weak. She wasn't sure if this was going to work.

"Lieutenant Hamilton, how long have you known the Colonel?"

"I've known the Colonel for years. We went to high school together."

"And what's your relationship to the Colonel?"

"She and I were high school sweethearts. I was the best man at her wedding and was by her side when her husband went to jail."

"Lieutenant Hamilton, isn't is true that your relationship with the Colonel is more than that?"

"Yes, it is...I'm also Catherine's biological father."

There was a gasp throughout the courtroom. As what he had just said sunk in people started talking. They just didn't understand...they were shocked.

"ORDER! ORDER in the court!" Judge Huran yelled as she banged her gavel. "Lieutenant, are you aware of what you just said?"

"Yes, I am ma'am. I am the father of the Colonel's daughter. I am Catherine's father."

"Objection, Your Honor! This is my secretary, he's not Catherine's father. The man that was with Mac when Catherine was born was not this man. It must be an imposter." Michael said. He couldn't believe that the man who had been his secretary for the past ten years was the biological father of the daughter he had raised.

"Lieutenant, do you have any proof that you are who you say you are?"

"Your Honor, here is my social security card, license, birth certificate, military card and a picture of Catherine and I taken right after she was born. Is that enough proof?"

"Colonel Mackenzie, can you testify that this man is your ex-boyfriend and the father of your child?"

"Yes, Your Honor, I can."

"Then continue Mr. McDermott."

"Thank you, Your Honor. Lieutenant can you please tell us why you are here today? Do you want custody of your daughter?"

"No, I don't. I barely know her and I want to get to know her better. I'm sure that if Mac was given custody of Catherine that she wouldn't oppose Catherine spending time with my fiancée and I...To answer your other question, I'm here because I support Mac's decision to sue for custody. We believed that Vivi and Michael would be able to give her a better home, but we were wrong. I've worked in Michael's office for 10 years and I've seen the way that he treats Catherine...its worse than I would treat my dog. At least I don't make my dog clean up after me."

"Lieutenant, if you're so concerned then why aren't you suing for custody?" Judge Huran asked.

"I don't know Catherine well and she and I only started reconnecting yesterday. I want time to get to know her before I asked for custody. Besides Mac is more settled than I am and is better prepared to take care of a teenager."

"Lieutenant, do you think that the Colonel is able to take care of Catherine?"

"I think Mac is more than capable of taking care Catherine. Mac is a strong, loving, and caring woman; who has one of the largest hearts of anyone I know. There is no doubt in my mind that she is able to take care of Catherine."

"Thank you Lieutenant. Mr. Morin any questions for this witness?"

"As a matter of fact I do. Lieutenant Hamilton, you have worked in my office for 10 years and have seen Catherine regularly. Why did you wait so long to tell her that you were her father?"

"I've never tried to hide that I was her father, but I believed that Mac should be the one to tell her. She's closer to Mac and I thought that she would be more likely to accept it as fact if it came from Mac."

"You wanted Mac to be the one to tell her...ok...fine! No more questions your honor."

"Calm down, Mr. Morin. Okay, we'll take a brief recess so that Mr. Morin can get control of his emotions. This court is in recess for 10 mins." Judge Huran said as she walked down from the bench.

Eric walked down from the witness stand and gave Catherine a big hug. He was finally able to shout it from the rooftops that he was the father of this amazing young woman. He was so proud his daughter. He realized that he couldn't take the credit for it but that didn't stop him from being proud of her. He felt someone touch his shoulder. He turned to see Mac, he gave her a huge hug.

"When we win this you can spend all of the time with her that you want." She whispered in his ear. "I would never try to keep her away from you."

"Thank you." He said wiping away a tear from his eyes.

Catherine came up to him, "Thank you for doing this. It really means a lot to me."

"I'd do anything for you. Don't worry about it." He said hugging her. "Are we still on for tonight?"

"I don't know. Let's see how things go. I want to be able to enjoy spending time with you and I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to that tonight."

"Its ok...let's postpone it until after this is over."

"Thanks."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you enjoyed this chapter...The next chapter may be the longest one I have ever written and it is very emotional for me so it may take me a while to post...Enjoy!


	15. Chapter 15

Ok...I take back what I said before...This is the longest chapter I have written. It is also the most emotional chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 15

After the recess Catherine was called to the stand. She took the stand and Jason stood up .

"Catherine, can you tell us about your childhood?"

"When I was four my "parents" had a baby, my brother, Michael. I remember that they spent a lot of time with him and ignored me. Aunt Mac said that that's the way all older siblings feel when they get a younger sibling. That was fine, but it never changed."

"What do you mean?"

"In a couple of years things should have gotten better but they didn't. My parents only paid attention to me when I did something wrong. I tried to get their attention by acting out but it didn't work. Then in first and second grade I was doing so well that I bypassed the rest of my class. I was doing work two grade levels above where I was. They still didn't pay attention to me. But they yelled at me if I got any questions wrongs or if I did anything wrong. Then when I turned ten they doubled my chores and before I knew it I was running the household. I was doing the laundry, washing the dishes, vacuuming, dusting, and all of the other household chores. If I missed anything "dad" would hit me or send me to bed without dinner, which was my job to prepare. Nothing was ever good enough. I was always getting yelled at and if anything went wrong it was my fault...even if I wasn't there."

"Do you remember any specific instances?"

"I was 12 and it was around Christmas time because we were putting the ornaments up on the tree. I was taking my time putting my ornaments on the tree because I wanted to remember who gave them to me. I must have taken too long because "dad" came over and hit me in the face. I thought he had broken my nose but then I realized that the blood was coming from my lip and I tried to open my mouth. He had hit me so hard that my braces were embedded into my lip. I had to be sedated do that the hospital could get them out. Dad must have told them that I had fallen on my face because they told me to watch where I was walking. Then they sent me home."

"Catherine, why didn't you call the police?" Judge Huran asked concerned.

"Every time he hit me he told me..." Catherine started crying, "He told me that if I ever told anyone he would kill me."

"Its ok Catherine...Take your time. Do you remember any other specific time?"

"They all kind of blend together. I remember getting yelled at, bruised, being hit, getting my hair pulled and getting slapped around so many times during my life. If got so bad that in middle school I couldn't hide it anymore. There is only so much that clothing and makeup can cover. My teachers started asking questions and my parents pulled me out of school to homeschool me."

"Catherine, can you show me your arms?"

"Why? Why do you want to see my arms?" Catherine asked becoming scared. She tried to look for someone who could help her, but Mac had this confused look on her face, as did everyone else on their side of the courtroom.

"Your Honor, could you please ask the witness to show me her arms?"

"Where are you going with this, Mr. McDermott?" Judge Huran asked.

"I believe that there are marks on Catherine's arms that will show that the abuse was happening up until very recently."

"Catherine, please take off your sweater."

Catherine took off her sweater to reveal a 3/4 length tight fitting shirt. "Now please roll up your sleeves." Jason asked. Catherine reluctantly did so very slowly. Mac could see the pain in Catherine's face. She was so confused, Catherine had never said anything to her about this. Once Catherine's sleeves were rolled up she slowly raised them to show Jason.

Jason pointed to the handprint bruises on Catherine's upper arms and the cut in Catherine's inner arm that looked very deep. "Catherine how did you get those marks?" Catherine just sat there...silent, looking at the ground. Mac could see the tears welling up in Catherine's eyes and felt them welling up in eyes as she felt her daughter's pain.

"Catherine, its ok. I promise that whoever did this to you will not be able to touch you ever again. I won't let them. Now tell us, who did this to you?" the judge said calmly.

Catherine took a couple of deep breaths and wiped her eyes. "Michael..." she said slowly and quietly looking down at the ground. It was killing Mac to see Catherine in this much pain. Harm put his hand on Mac's shoulder to support her.

"What did you say?" the judge asked, "I couldn't hear you."

"It was Michael." Catherine said sadly.

"Michael, your father?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Catherine, what did he do to you? When did this happen?" the judge continued.

"It happened two months ago," Catherine slowly answered. "I had been running a drill with my team and it made me get home late. Michael was already home and Vivi was at Michael Jr.'s basketball game. I came in the door and found Michael waiting for me. He started yelling at me for being late and for not having dinner ready. I told him I was sorry but he just kept yelling..."

"Objection Your Honor," Michael said jumping up. "What does this have to do with the case?"

"Shut up and sit down Mr. Morin. This has everything to do with the case...Catherine, what happened next?"

"I went into the kitchen and started getting the stuff to make dinner. He came in and got in my face. He grabbed my upper arms and pushed me against the wall. I hit my head on the telephone that was hanging on the wall. That made him even angrier and he took me and flung me against the counter. He grabbed me again..." Catherine took a breath and started to cry. "I cried for him to stop but he wouldn't; he just got madder. He kept yelling for me to shut up and just take what was coming to me. He told me that I was a bastard child of a drunk mother and that I didn't deserve to live. He opened the drawer next to him and grabbed a chopping knife. I was crying so hard and he wouldn't stop. I was afraid he was going to chop off my arm. But he didn't, instead he took the knife in his right hand. He put his right elbow on my arm to keep it down. He pulled my right arm out and put the freshly sharpened knife against the inside of my right arm and pressed down." Catherine broke down into tears. "He pushed so hard that he drew blood...even when I was screaming he didn't stop. He just put his hand over my mouth to shut me up. It hurt so much...he just kept pushing the knife harder and harder into my arm. He kept the knife there for what seemed like forever. Then I heard the door open...he grabbed my arms and whispered in my ear 'if you ever tell anyone I'll kill you'. Vivi came into the room and I ran out the backdoor."

"Catherine did you get medical help?"

"Yes, I hailed a cab and they took me to the hospital. They tried to stitch me up but the wound was so deep. They stitched me up the best they could but the stitches only lasted a couple of days. Which is why the cut is still there. How did you find out about this?" She asked Jason and then turned to Michael. " I swear I never told anyone, dad." She cried, "Please don't hurt me."

"Catherine, he will never hurt you again."

"Your honor, you can't believe this. This is ludicrous." Michael said standing up. "She's making it all up. Sarah's poisoned her against us."

"SIT DOWN, Mr. Morin. Mr. McDermott do you have any proof of her story?"

"Yes Your Honor, I do. Catherine's hospital records prove that this happened."

"Ok." Judge Huran said trying to think. "I'm ordering that Social Services begin an investigation into the abuse of Catherine Morin and that temporary custody be given to Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie."

"Your Honor." Michael cried out.

"Mr. Morin, you're lucky that I'm not sending you to jail." The judge said angrily. "You cut your own daughter... Colonel Mackenzie, I'm giving you temporary custody until Social Services and the police finish their investigation. Then we'll reconvene and discuss what is in Catherine's best interest. I'm also ordering a restraining order on Mr. Morin. Mr. Morin, you are not to come within 100 yards of Catherine or you will be held in contempt of court. Colonel, I suggest that you go and get Catherine's things from the Morin's residence today. Catherine, you may step down. This court is adjourned."

Judge Huran left and Catherine still crying stepped down, but no one on her side of the room was moving. They all had tears in their eyes and a look of shock on their faces. Eric, Harm, AJ, Sturgis, and Bud all looked like they were going to go and kill Michael. As Catherine stepped down she ran over to Mac who saw her and had her arms outstretched.

"Mac!" She cried as she ran over to Mac. Mac grabbed her into a hug and held her there as they both cried.

It took all of the women on Catherine's side of the room to stop Catherine's uncles, grandfather, and biological father from going after Michael as he walked past them.

"How could you do that to a child? What kind of man are you?" were the cries that came from them.

"You come any where near her and there'll be hell to pay." Harm said to Michael ashen walked past him on his way over to Mac and Catherine. Harm put his arms around the two of them pulling them to him, as he slowly rubbed their backs. They stayed that way for a while until Harm spoke.

"The guys and I are going to go get your stuff from the house. That way you don't have to face them."

"Thanks, Uncle Harm." Catherine said softly looking up at him. She could see the mixture of anger and sadness in his eyes. "Just don't hurt him." Harm nodded in agreement and pulled her closer to him as she wrapped both her arms around his torso.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So...What do you think? R&R


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for the delay in posting...I'm home for the summer and my parents are running me ragged.This story has been a lot harder to write than I thought it would be...There is a lot more of mylife in this story than wasorginially planned. Anyway...Enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 16

It was quickly decided that the men would go directly to the Morin's and get Catherine's stuff while the women went back to Mac's apartment and helped prepare Catherine's room. Harm had driven Mac and Catherine to the courthouse that morning, so they got a ride back to the apartment with Harriet. After the initial hug with Mac and Harm, Catherine had been shrugging away from people; not wanting to be touched. Mac sat in the back of Harriet's car next to Catherine trying to give her support, but Catherine wouldn't take it. She had completely shut herself off. The van was completely silent except for when Jen tried to break the tension. Mattie had gone with the guys to help pack Catherine's personal stuff. They got to Mac's apartment and they all went inside. Catherine went straight to her room and closed the door. Then Harriet broke the silence.

"Mac, did you know anything about this?"

"No, Harriet," Mac answered sadly. "I didn't. I wish I could take away her pain, but I don't know how to help her."

"Just give her time, Mac." Jen said trying to help. "Make sure she knows that you're there for her. She has to work through it in her own time."

"Thanks, Jen." Mac said gratefully to the young woman.

"You're welcome, Mac. Harriet and I will start getting some food together for when the guys get back."

"Okay I'm going to go talk to Catherine."

Mac knocked on the door of Catherine's door, but there was no answer. So, Mac opened the door and found Catherine laying curled up on her bed. Mac couldn't tell if Catherine was crying or not because Catherine's back was to her.

"Cat?...Catie-boo?" Mac said quietly as she walked closer to Catherine's bed. "You okay? Do you want to talk?"

At the sound of Mac's voice Catherine started crying. Mac walked over to her and sat next to her on the bed. "Catherine...oh honey...its ok. Its all over now. Its all going to be okay." Catherine rolled over and put her head on Mac's lap. They sat like that for a while, Mac rubbed Catherine's back to relax her. Every once in a while Catherine would start sobbing. Mac pulled her close and wiped the hair out of her face. "Its okay, baby. Its all going to be okay." After about 20 minutes Catherine started to open up.

"It hurt so much. I was so scared. I thought he was going to kill me. He said that if I ever told anyone he would make me watch him kill you and then he would kill me." She just started balling again.

"Baby, its ok. He's not going to hurt you ever again and not going to come near either of us. Harm and the guys will make sure of that."

"The scariest part was that even with my Marine training I couldn't stop him. I couldn't do anything."

"Its ok sweetie."

"NO! ITS NOT!" Catherine yelled standing up and walking across the room. "Its not going to be okay. Nothing can take away the feeling of failure that I have and no one can take away the memory of what happened to me...the feeling of that knife cutting my arm open or the insults that he yelled at me." Mac got up from the bed, walked over to Catherine and turned her so that she was facing Mac. Catherine tried to turn away but Mac held her there. "No one...can take away the pain...the pain that I feel and the feeling of uselessness and failure that I feel everyday." Catherine cried in Mac's arms.

"Look at me." Mac said as Catherine looked down at the floor. "Catherine Elizabeth Sarah Mackenzie, look at me." Catherine looked at Mac realizing that she had given her her last name. "Nothing that Vivi or Michael ever told you is true. You are an amazing, talented, strong young woman with a big and caring heart who just got stuck with living with the wrong parents...okay? They no longer have any control over you and can never hurt you again. You will never have to live in that house again. You now live with someone who loves you."

"Even after everything that happened...you still love me?"

"Of course I love you, baby." Mac said guiding Catherine back over to the bed to sit down. "You're my daughter, my baby girl. I will always love you, no matter what, just like I always have. There is nothing in this world that you could do that would stop me from loving you."

"Really?" Catherine asked turning towards Mac with tears in her eyes.

"Really." Mac said with complete certainty.

"I love you momma." Catherine said hugging Mac.

"I love you too, baby girl." Mac said as she returned the hug with a smile on her face and a tear in her eye. Catherine pulled back and saw the tear in Mac's eye.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Mac answered. "You just don't know how long I've waited for you to say that.

"About as long as I have waited to say it." Catherine retorted with a smile. "But now you'll never have to wait that long again."

"I better not." Mac said giggling.

Catherine was still in a lot of pain and doubted almost everything about herself, but knowing that her mother would love her no matter what really helped. Mac and Catherine sat together on the edge of Catherine's bed for a while with neither of them keeping track of the time. This was their first mother-daughter moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Let me know what you think about the story and what you think should happen next. Suggestions are welcome. Have a rockin' summer.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey everyone...Sorry for the huge delay in posting. I was trying to decide whether I was going to put up this chapter as the beginning of another story. Anyway...For now this is staying here and I have a lot planned for Mac and the gang. Without further ado the next chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 17

Catherine and Mac had fallen asleep in each other's arms and stayed that way for about an hour. Mac finally woke up and looked at the picture in front of her. It was the one thing that she had always dreamed about. Her dream had finally come true. She was now able to be the mother that she had always wanted to be; and for now she didn't have to worry about anyone taking her daughter away from her. "My daughter!" Mac thought to herself while looking at the sleeping teenager in her arms. "She's my daughter." Mac felt like shouting it from the rooftops. No longer did she have to pretend that this wonderful young woman wasn't her daughter. Mac felt a surge of pride and love as she thought about Catherine. She truly would never love anyone the way that she loved that teenager that was sleeping in her arms.

Quietly and slowly Mac unwrapped the young woman from her arms and quietly got up to check on Harriet and Jen. When Mac entered the living room she saw piles of boxes and assumed that they guys had already came back with a load of Catherine's stuff. Harriet and Jen were in the kitchen feeding the boys and fixing food for the rest of the crew. Harriet and Jen both looked up and saw Mac coming towards them.

"How's Catherine doing?" Harriet asked concerned for the well being of her niece.

"She's scared, very vulnerable and needs a lot of support right now. This situation would be a lot for any adult never mind a 16 year old girl."

"Well, she has you, Mac. If anyone can help her get through this its you." said Jen.

"But you also have to remember that you're not alone in this and that you have this huge family supporting you tow. If either of you need anything you can always come to us." Said Harriet looking at Mac concerned. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm not really sure what I'm feeling right now, Harriet. I'm ecstatic that I finally get to love and treat my daughter the way that she deserves to be treated, but it's killing me to see her in such pain."

"That's your motherly instinct kicking." Harriet started but was interrupted by a loud banging at the door. "That's probably the guys and Mattie with the rest of Catherine's stuff."

Mac opened the door and in walked AJ, Sturgis, Eric and Bud all carrying boxes full of Catherine's stuff. After they had all come in Mac looked around outside the door as if expecting someone else.

"Where are Harm and Mattie?" Mac asked looking at the guys.

Eric was the first one to catch his breath so he answered, "Harm left the house with Mattie about an hour ago and we haven't seen him since. Before he left he was talking to Michael, but I don't know what it was about."

"Let's just hope he doesn't do anything illegal."

"He won't. He has Mattie with him." Sturgis answered while opening a beer.

" I never thought one teenager could have so much stuff." AJ said looking around the living room at all of the boxes. "Does she really need all of this stuff?"

"Probably not," answered Harriet. "But a girl's got to have all of the essentials."

"Wow! I didn't realize I had this much stuff." Catherine said coming out of her bedroom.

"Don't worry, sweetie. We'll sort through it later. Right now let's eat."

With that, everyone flocked to the table which was full of food and started eating. Everyone was having fun and chatting when there was a clinking noise. Mac was tapping a knife against a glass.

"Could everyone please gather around the table for a moment?" Mac announced. "This is a very festive day for our family and there are a couple of things that Eric and I would like to say to Catherine."

"Catherine," Eric started. "Your mother and I have been talking and we just want to tell you how proud we are of you." Eric said standing next to Mac. "I know I haven't been part of your life like your mother has and hope soon to change that." He said smiling. "Your mother agreed that we will have an open visitation agreement while you and I get to know each other."

"You mean you still want to get to know me…even after everything that has happened?"

"I love you. You are my daughter. Yes, I want to get to know you and I want to be a part of your life. I love you, Catherine, and I always will."

"I love you too, Eric, and I can't wait to get to know you, dad." Catherine said hugging him.

"I guess it's my turn." Mac said taking a deep breath. "Catie…Catherine…I don't know where to start. I'm so glad and I am so proud that I am finally able to call you my daughter! I am so proud of the things you have accomplished, everything you have overcome, and who you have become…I'm sure there will be hard times ahead of us, but we'll get through them together. This family will get through it together. I love you baby girl!"

"I love you too, mom." Catherine said as she hugged Mac.

"Catherine, I'm sure that you want to say something to us, but first we have something to say to you." AJ said coming over to Catherine's side. "Catie, look around this table. We want you to know that we are so proud of you and that we will always support you no matter what. We love you and we want you to know that you can come to us for anything at any time. We are your family and you are not alone."

"Here, here!" came the cheer from around the table as everyone clinked glasses. Catherine hugged her grandfather and felt safe in his arms. As Catherine looked around she notices that Harm and Mattie were missing. "I wonder where they are."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for the minor cliffhanger. I know you probably think I'm evil...anyway the next chapter will answer the question "where is Harm?"


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry for the delay in updating. I have now revised and updated all of the previous chapters and now add this one. I hope you enjoy it.

Ch.18

Just as Catherine wondered where Harm was, there was a knock at the door. Catherine ran for door, like a kid who was waiting for Santa Clause. She opened the door and there were Harm and Mattie. Harm hugged Catherine and walked in.

"Looks like someone's having a party and you didn't wait for me?"

"Oh, come on Flyboy. We had no idea where you were and we have something to celebrate." Mac said coming to his side.

"Well, that's why I'm late. I needed to pick something up for Catherine."

"Uncle Harm, as long as you and Mattie haven't killed Michael you didn't need to pick me up anything."

"Catherine, stop talking and just open the present." He said giving her the package that he was holding.

"Uncle Harm what did you get me?" Catherine said exasperated.

"Just open it." He answered with a smile.

Catherine sat down in the easy chair and slowly unwrapped the box. Once the box was unwrapped she opened the box and found a file. She looked at it questionably and opened it without taking it out of the box. She couldn't believe her eyes at what was inside the file folder. She stared at it speechless.

"Catherine, are you ok?" Mac said realizing that Catherine hadn't said anything. When Catherine didn't answer, Mac walked over behind the chair. "Whatcha get?"

Catherine didn't even speak. She just handed the box over to Mac. Mac looked at what was inside and was also speechless. After a couple of seconds Catherine had tears in her eyes and Mac's hand was on her shoulder.

"Uncle Harm?" Catherine said looking up at her uncle. Mac placed the box back in Catherine's lap and put her arms around Catherine's shoulders.

"Yes, sweetie."

"Are these…real?"

"As real as any document that has ever come out of a courtroom."

"You mean…?"

"What's all the commotion over here?" AJ said looking at Catherine and Mac who were both crying and holding on to each other. "Is everything ok?"

"Everything…is fine….AJ." Mac said between tears. "Everything is more than fine…Everything is now official."

"Official?"

Mac couldn't even say the words she just handed the box to AJ who looked at it stunned.

"How'd you do it Harm?" asked Mac through her tears, still holding on to Catherine.

"I spoke with Michael and Vivi. I convinced them to come to terms with their true feelings. I told them that they were never treating Catherine right to begin with and that if they kept her that we would all be checking in on them. They figured that it was in their best interest to let Catherine be with people who really loved her. They agreed with me and went with me to the court to make it official."

"What does this all mean?" Harriet asked truly confused at this point.

"It means that we're a family." Mac and Catherine said looking at each other. "We are finally a family."

Everyone looked at them still confused. "Michael and Vivi forfeited all parental rights and the court has granted Mac full guardianship along with all of her parental rights!" Harm finally explained coming to Mac's side. "Mac is officially Catherine's mother and now the courts agree!" He announced with a big smile pulling Mattie to his side. Everyone came around Mac and Catherine and started hugging. Mac and Catherine were clinging to each other with tears in their eyes. They were finally a family, an honest to goodness family. There was going to be a rough road ahead of them, but they knew that with each other, surrounded by their family and friends they could get through anything.

Mac pulled Harm aside, "Why did you do it?"

Harm looked her in the eyes, "I was returning a favor. You did the same thing for me when I was fighting for Mattie. It was the least I could do."

"Thank you so much, Harm. I owe you so much." She said pulling him into a hug.

"You owe me nothing." He whispered in her ear.

Mattie and Catherine looked at each other. Both of them had everything they ever wanted and they knew it was time to make their parents happy and give them everything they wanted.

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Next will be the plot to get Harm and Mac together along with how Mac and Catherine adjust to finally being a family.


End file.
